


So Let's Be Heroes

by NMFergus



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Alternate Universe - Satou Rikidou Doesn't Exist, De-Aged Kagemori Michiru, De-Aged Ogami Shirou, De-Aging Quirk (My Hero Academia), F/F, F/M, I can't believe there is a tag for deaging, Just slightly, Light Angst, M/M, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Midoriya Inko, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Probably cause as I'm writing this there are less than 100 fics for it, Protective Kagemori Michiru, Protective Ogami Shirou, Quirk Side Effects (My Hero Academia), Sorry Satou fans, There are almost no tags for BNA lol, Why is there a Shigaraki/All Might tag? Gross, Yagi Toshinori | All Might is So Done, Yandere Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMFergus/pseuds/NMFergus
Summary: Michiru Kagemori and Shirou Ogami tended to end up in a lot of trouble. It was what happened when one was a special task agent for the mayor. Not only that, but one of them was a human turned Beastman and the other was considered a god among his kind. So yeah, they were trouble magnets.Still, that did little to explain why they were suddenly consumed in a bright light while sitting on their couch.Read as Michiru and Shirou do their best to find a way back to there world, even if it means going to UA High and training to be heroes.Also, I just want to mention that I am posting this while there are less than 100 fics for BNA. Specifically, this is the 92nd BNA fanfic on here. At least of the ones that have it included in the fandom part. I feel special lol
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Kagemori Michiru & Midoriya Izuku, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru/Shigaraki Tomura (Onesided), Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Ogami Shirou & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 53
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

Michiru Kagemori and Shirou Ogami tended to end up in a lot of trouble. It was what happened when one was a special task agent for the mayor. Not only that, but one of them was a human turned Beastman and the other was considered a god among his kind. So yeah, they were trouble magnets. 

Still, that did little to explain why they were suddenly consumed in a bright light while sitting on their couch. 

When the light faded, Shirou and Michiru found themselves sitting in an alley that was covered in trash. 

“What the hell!?” Michiru jumped up and looked around. One minute, she was curled up against her boyfriend, forcing him to watch an anime she had fallen in love with, and the next she was surrounded by trash in what looked to be an abandoned alley. 

“Be on guard. We don’t know who or what could be behind this.” Shirou was already in his wolf form, sniffing around the air. 

Michiru decided to copy him, transforming her face into that of a wolf and smelling the air. Immediately things smelled off. They were surrounded by what could have been humans, but they were… off. They neither smelled like Beastmen nor humans, but if she had to choose she would say they were closer to humans. “Shirou…”

“I know. Let’s go on the roof.” Shirou started climbing up a fire escape, knowing that Michiru would follow close behind. 

When the two got to the roof, they were expecting a number of things. Maybe some sort of Beastmen and human city that actually got along, or a different type of Beastmen. What they weren’t expecting to see was humans milling about, most with some strange power.

“I must be dreaming. This is what I get for falling asleep watching shows,” Michiru mumbled.

“No, you’re not dreaming. Somethings wrong. Whatever that light was, it took us somewhere that we’ve never heard of. We need to stay on guard, but try to blend in. We might be able to find a library with some history books to give us some information on this place.” Leave it to Shirou to be calm and collected. 

“Okay, okay. We are still in Japan. Or at least somewhere with Japanese influence. That’s good.” Michiru gestured to the signs. “The humans here all look weird too, and some even look like Beastmen even though they’re not. Should we stay in our beast forms, or go back to our human forms?”

“You can stay in your beast form. I’m going to go back into my human one. I want to see what kind of reactions we get. And remember, act natural.” Shirou dropped his beast form. He had somehow managed to grab his trench coat, Michiru noted with amusement. But that amusement faded when she noticed something was off.

“Shirou, why do you look… younger?”

Shirou, who used to tower over her, was now around her height. All his wrinkles and his defined jawline was gone as well, giving him a smooth babyface. If Michiru didn’t know better, she would say he looked around 14. 

“You do too. Not by much, but you’re a little smaller.” Shirou looked at his hands and started to feel his face.

“What is going on…” Michiru huffed. “Let’s just get to the library.” 

“Yeah.”

O.o.O.o.O

Michiru, even in her tanuki form, barely drew any attention. The only exceptions were little kids who thought she looked cool or pretty. It made getting to the library pretty easy. Once they were there, they split up with Michiru looking at a computer while Shirou looked through the history section.

Michiru was fascinated by Quirks. She had found out about them when she came across an article called The Age of Quirks. After delving deep into the history of Quirks, Michiru could safely assume that they were in a different world.

With some of the Quirks that were listed, it wouldn’t be too far fetched to say that there was a Quirk that could drag them from their dimension to this one. There were even mentions of dimensional Quirks! The aging thing was a little weird, but it could be explained as a side effect of the Quirk that got them.

It was thanks to her search of Quirks that she was also introduced to the most popular career choice in this world. Heroes. 

The fact that there could be heroes, and to that extent villains, was fascinating to Michiru. What kid hadn’t thought about what it would be like to have superpowers before? Well, in this world it was a reality. 

“Michiru.” 

A sudden whisper made Michiru jump. She looked to see Shirou standing behind her, books in his hands.

“Shirou. I… I think we’re in a different dimension.” Michiru knew it sounded crazy, but to her surprise, Shirou only nodded.

“I agree. They have the same currency as us though, which is good. I have enough money to rent us an apartment while we figure out what to do.” Shirou sat down next to Michiru and took the keyboard from her.

“But we need papers and social security numbers and a whole bunch of other stuff. What do we do about that?” Michiru hissed, glancing around.

“I haven’t lived for over a thousand years without picking up a few tricks.” 

Michiru watched in slight awe as Shirou managed to hack into a government database and make them new identities in only a few minutes. “What about parents?”

“We’re both orphans. We were abandoned when we were little and stuck together ever since. Quirk discrimination kept us out of orphanages,” Shirou answered like he wasn’t making this up on the spot.

“Alright. What are our Quirks though?” Michiru shifted a little closer to Shirou. “And what about ages?”

“We’re fourteen, getting ready to go to highschool in ten months. We’ll be trying out for UA, the most prestigious hero school in the country. As for our Quirks, mine is Wolf. It is a transformation Quirk that allows me to shift into a bipedal wolf. Yours is Tanuki, a transformation Quirk that allows you to transform into a Tanuki. If you put a leaf on your head, you can adapt the features of other animals,” Shirou explained as he typed. He may have seemed a little adverse to technology sometimes, but he was no doubt an expert hacker.

“UA… that’s because of the principal, Nezu, right? One of the only known cases of an animal with a Quirk. If anyone can help us get home, it would be him.” Michiru grinned, but then frowned. “Ten months? We have to wait that long?”

“That’s the soonest we can apply for the entrance exams, and it seems to be the fastest and most discreet way to get to Nezu. I don’t want anyone else to know what we are. If there was a better way, I would take it.” Shirou glanced at Michiru and she could see the pain in his eyes. He didn’t want to be away from his city any more than she did. 

“Alright. Well, I guess we should find a place to stay while we’re here then. We should be able to find a one-room apartment fairly easily.” Michiru stretched out her arms and stood. “Are you almost done?”

“Yeah. Just a little bit more… and done. Everything is set up.” Shirou turned off the computer and stood. He left the books he had on the table and started to drag Michiru away. “I would prefer if we found someplace to stay sooner rather than later.”

Michiru smiled and interlaced their hands. “Alright!”

O.o.O.o.O

It took a few days, but they finally found an apartment that wasn’t too far from UA and was relatively cheap. They would have enough money for two or three months if they were cautious with their spending. That being said, they would have to find a way to get some money without getting a job. 

“I’m going to do something to show my appreciation to Melissa and Gem when we get back. Free-rent was so nice~!” Michiru decided as she laid on a soft bed. A lot of furniture had come with the apartment, like a couch and beds. Apparently, the previous tenant didn’t want to take any of it.

“Yeah. We still have to figure out our money problem though.” Shirou sat next to Michiru and started running a hand through her hair.

“Hm… how about we think about that tomorrow?” Michiru leaned into Shirou’s touch.

Shirou snorted. “Alright, but no getting out of it tomorrow.”

They just relaxed for the next hour, enjoying their alone time in a private space. They were still cuddling on their bed when they heard a knock at the door. Shirou sat up, back into his wolf form, and inhaled.

“Two people. Both small, one more plump and older. The other is younger. A boy and a woman.”

Michiru jumped up. “Maybe it’s the neighbors wanting to welcome us!”

Shirou narrowed his eyes before getting up. “Be cautious.”

“Yeah, yeah, you worrywart!” Michiru raised over to the door and opened it just as one of the people was knocking again. 

On the other side of the door was a tiny and plump woman with green hair and green eyes. Next to her was a teen boy who honestly looked like a twig. He also had green hair and eyes, but they were a lighter green. He had a loaf of fresh bread wrapped in a towel in his arms.

“Oh, hello! My name is Inko Midoriya, and this is my son, Izuku Midoriya. We’re your next-door neighbors,” Inko introduced.

“Ah, hi! My name is Michiru Kagemori, and my boyfriend Shirou Ogami is in our room. Would you like to come in?” Michiru stepped back and opened the door wider.

“Thank you, dear!” Inko stepped in, removing her shoes and moving over to the couch. Izuku followed his mother after doing the same.

Michiru closed the door and followed after them. “I’m sorry, but we don’t have any food to offer at the moment. We were going to go shopping later.”

“Oh, it’s fine dear! We brought over some bread for you though. I baked it fresh this morning.” Inko gestured at Izuku, who shyly approached Michiru and held out the bread.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, miss Kagemori.” Izuku smiled slightly.

“Feel free to call me Michiru!” Michiru took the bread and put it on the kitchen counter. “The bread looks delicious. Thank you miss Midoriya.” 

“Michiru, who are these people?” Shirou asked, stepping into the living room.

“I’m Inko Midoriya. It’s a pleasure to meet you. My son and I just wanted to stop by and introduce ourselves to our new neighbors,” Inko greeted. She held out a hand but quickly retracted it when it became clear Shirou wasn’t going to shake her hand.

“Shirou Ogami.” Shirou bowed slightly. He then straightened and glanced at Izuku. 

“I-I’m Izuku Midoriya!” Izuku squeaked out. 

Michiru rolled her eyes and slapped Shirou’s arm. “Come on Shirou, be a little more friendly!”

Shirou huffed but didn’t say anything else as he sat down on the couch. To the others, it may have looked like Shirou was just a quiet person, but Michiru knew better. Shirou was on guard. He was a little more trusting of humans now, but they were in a new, stressful situation. He was going to keep an eye on the Midoriyas.

Michiru glanced at Izuku again and noticed that he was staring at her with… awe? “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, no, I-I uh!” Izuku quickly became flustered and tried to hide behind his arms.

Inko tried to stifle her laugh, but she wasn’t very successful. “My Izuku just loves Quirks. He tends to ask everyone he meets about their’s.” 

“Ah! Well, ask away!” Michiru took a seat next to Shirou, while Inko and Izuku settled into the two armchairs across from the couch. 

Izuku seemed to pull a notebook and pencil out of thin air and quickly flipped to a new page, writing down Michiru’s name at the top. “What’s your Quirk called? What can it do? Is it a mutation type? Do you have two Quirks and your appearance is just something you inherited from your parents?”

Michiru giggled at the rapid-fire questions and the way Izuku seemed to light up. “Let’s see… My Quirk is called Tanuki. It’s a transformation Quirk that lets me take on the appearance of a Tanuki. If I put a leaf on my head, I can also transform either my whole body or parts of me to mimic different animals. It’s my only Quirk.”

Izuku started to vibrate in his seat as he wrote this all down. “Is there a limit to how long you can stay transformed? Base appearance or otherwise? Does it need to be a certain kind of leaf?”

“Not that I can tell. I don’t usually turn back into my human form. It’s like wearing high heels. I’ve never tried to hold my transformations that long, but I can see if there is a limit if you want. And no, it can be any leaf.” 

As Michiru and Izuku talked, Inko turned to Shirou to talk to him.

“So, Ogami, is it just you two living here? You both look pretty young.” Unbeknown to the two Beastmen, Inko’s mama mode had activated. 

“Yes, it’s just the two of us. We don’t have any relatives to stay with and we weren’t treated that well at orphanages due to Quirk discrimination.” Shirou was glad that he and Michiru had practiced what to say about their history. It made it easier to repeat it whenever anyone asked.

“Oh my… well, you two are certainly welcomed to our home if you need anything.” Inko was resisting the urge to demand that they let her take care of them.

“It’s fine. We don’t need any help.” Shirou glanced at Michiru. He knew she would make him take the offer if she heard. Luckily for him, though, she was still wrapped up in her conversation about Quirks. Unluckily, she caught his eye and sent him a look that could only mean trouble. 

“Please, I insist! It gets lonely sometimes with only me and Izuku, after all. I’m sure he would enjoy the company. And what kind of mother would I be if I just left two teenagers on their own without offering to help?” Inko smiled, and damn, it was like she was the sun incarnate. She just wasn’t going to let them go.

“Shirou! Izuku wanted to ask about your Quirk! Tell him!” Michiru yelled as she leaned over and put all of her weight on Shirou. 

Shirou sighed and put an arm around her. “My Quirk is Wolf. It lets me transform into a bipedal wolf.” He transformed to get his point across. “It also comes with the side effect of giving me rapid healing.”

Izuku’s eyes seemed to sparkle. “So you Quirk is kind of similar to Michiru’s? That’s so cool! What is the extent of your healing? Can you stay transformed for a long time too? Can you heal other people, or just yourself? Do you have to focus on the healing, or does your body do it automatically like a beating heart?”

Shirou shot Michiru an annoyed look before looking back at Izuku. “Yes, our Quirks are similar. I can heal from getting a hole in my chest, so it’s pretty powerful. I can stay transformed for a long time as well, but I choose not to. I can only heal myself, and it is automatic.” 

“Wow, your Quirks are just so cool! I bet you two will be great heroes! Michiru said that you’re applying to UA, right? I am too!” Izuku held his notebook close to his chest, allowing Shirou to see that it was titled Hero Analysis for the Future.

“Aw, you’re so kind Izuku! So, what’s your Quirk? I bet it’s way cooler than ours,” Michiru asked. She wondered if that was a bad question though, seeing how Izuku and Inko seemed to freeze.

“Ah, well… you see, um, I’m Quirkless…” Izuku hunched into himself. Inko was stuck between looking at Izuku and Michiru.

“Oh? Well, I guess you’re just going to have to work extra hard to get into UA, then. Shirou and I can help you! After all, with a mind and heart like yours, there’s no way you won’t be a great hero.” Michiru grinned. 

She had read up on Quirklessness. It was pretty rare now, but anyone who was Quirkless wasn’t treated the best. Luckily for Izuku, she and Shirou would never discriminate for something like that. There were still a lot of heroes who had no powers in the comics Michiru read. If they could do it, so could Izuku.

“There are always weapons. Knives, swords, guns, a bo staff, escrima sticks, stuff like that,” Shirou added.

Both Midoriyas looked at them in disbelief. Like they had just said that they had been to Mars or something. It was a little concerning, but Michiru didn’t let her smile fade.

“You really think… that I could be a hero? Even though I’m Quirkless?” Izuku asked. There were hints of tears at the corners of his eyes.

“Well, yeah. You would have to buff up though. And train a lot.” Michiru jumped when both Midoriyas started crying, their tears shouting out like fountains. How was it even possible to cry that much? Shirou sighed and passed them a tissue box. 

That was something they would grow used to in the coming months though. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. The next chapter will be longer.
> 
> In other news, 2020 sucks.

As the months passed, the Midoriyas, Shirou, and Michiru grew close. They constantly bounced between their homes, and Inko helped the two Beastmen out with their finances. Since they were classified as emancipated (which apparently only became something people could do in Japan a few years ago) they got a check every week to help them with their living expenses. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for them.

Trouble did pop up one day when Izuku was spending time over at their apartment, however.

Izuku was helping Michiru out with her “Quirk” that day. They were going over her wolf-like transformation when she asked a question that Izuku hadn’t expected.

“So, All Might’s helping you train, right? Do you know what’s up with his skinny form? I can’t find anything online about it or his Quirk,” Michiru asked.

“Wh-what makes you think someone is training me!? Let alone All Might!?” Izuku asked, his voice cracking.

“We can smell him on you, kid. I want to have a word with him though. What kind of hero trainer doesn’t teach their student how to fight?” Shirou asked as he walked into the living room with an apple.

“Wait, smell? If it’s just smell, then how can you tell he has a small form?” Izuku asked, tilting his head to the side.

“When we smell something, we can basically see what that person is doing, and what they look like. We’ve been smelling him for a while, but we thought you would bring it up when you wanted to.” Michiru swiped Shirou’s apple and took a bite, causing him to growl at her. She only smirked in response. 

“What!? Why didn’t you tell me you could do that!?” Izuku asked as he pulled out another notebook and started writing.

“It didn’t come up. We’re going to come with you to your training tomorrow, though. I need to make sure he’s a good trainer for you, top hero or not,” Shirou said, stealing back his apple. 

“Tomorrow!? I uh, I have to make a phone call!” Izuku jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom.

“Huh. Maybe we could have handled that a little better…” Michiru muttered.

O.o.O.o.O

“So, these are the two who can see using their smell, huh?” All Might asked as he looked Michiru and Shirou over. He was a little surprised that they weren’t buzzing with excitement to meet the number one hero, but he brushed it off.

“Sorry, we didn’t realize it was a secret. We just wanted to see who Izuku’s trainer was,” Michiru explained with a shrug. 

“We wanted to make sure that they were a good trainer for Izuku, and so far, I’m not all that impressed. You haven’t even shown him how to properly fight. I was the one who had to show him how to throw a good punch,” Shirou added, looking down on All Might even though the man towered over him. It was a little more intimidating since he was in his wolf form.

“W-well, I thought it would be best if I let him put on some muscle first…” All Might disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Toshinori Yagi stood in his place. 

“What about his flexibility? You haven’t been making him do stretches either! He’s going to pull something and be all rigid!” Michiru scolded.

“G-guys! It’s fine! Really! I’m just lucky that All Might agreed to train me, honestly…” Izuku smiled that one smile that could blind the world.

“What’s the point if it doesn’t help you though?” Michiru put a hand on Izuku’s shoulder and smiled. “Getting strong is helpful, but there are more important things to worry about first.”

“Um, young Midoriya, may I speak to you in private for a moment?” Yagi asked Izuku.

As the two wandered off, Michiru casually looked around. The beach they were at was covered in trash, yet it looked like someone had been clearing out sections at a time. She figured that must have been what Izuku was doing.

“Young Midoriya, who exactly are those two? I know that you said that they were your neighbors, but what do they do that makes them so knowledgeable about fighting?” Yagi asked Izuku. He glanced at Michiru and Shirou, who appeared to be looking around the beach. He squinted to make them out better. Yagi had never seen such an odd duo before.

“Ah, well, you see…” Izuku bit his bottom lip. It was only two months ago that Michiru and Shirou revealed that they were actually from another universe, and they had told him with the intention of him and Inko keeping it a secret. Well, it was more Michiru telling them. He had the feeling that Shirou didn’t really want to reveal their secret. Either way, it wasn’t like Yagi would believe Izuku anyway.

“They grew up on the streets and had to learn how to defend themselves from an early age. They see me as family at this point and want to make sure I have the same survival skills that they have.” It was a believable story, and it was based in part on the truth. 

“Ah, I see… well, I suppose it makes sense then that they don’t see me in the brightest light. If you trust them enough that you don’t think that they will tell the world about my injury, then I will trust them too. Just make sure to keep One for All secret. I don’t want them knowing I plan on passing my Quirk on to you.” Yagi smiled and ruffled Izuku’s hair. 

“I won’t tell them!” Izuku grinned.

“Good.” Yagi started making his way back to the duo, Izuku right on his heels. He stopped just a few feet away from them. “You two may have a point with my failure in not teaching young Midoriya here to fight properly. Thank you for pointing that out to me. Now, you two are planning on trying out for UA as well, correct?”

Michiru nodded happily. “Yup! Just two more months to go!”

“Well, I know two months isn’t much, but how would you two like to join in on our training sessions? I’m sure there are a few things I can teach you!” Yagi grinned.

Shirou raised an eyebrow, and Michiru could practically hear what he was thinking. What could Yagi teach an immortal wolf beastman? Still, this would be a good opportunity to learn some more things about the number one hero in this world.

“Really!? That would be great! Thank you so much,” Michiru agreed, grinning at the pro hero.

Yagi gave them a thumbs up. “Then let’s begin!”

O.o.O.o.O

Michiru was on the verge of falling asleep right there as she leaned against Shirou. The past two months had been torture. Well, for her and Izuku, at least. Shirou seemed to have done just fine against Yagi’s intense training regiment. 

Speaking of Izuku though, he had finally moved the last pieces of trash and decided that standing on a pile of trash while screaming was a great idea. Michiru couldn’t really judge him, though. He had done a lot, and she was proud of him.

The tanuki girl finally gave in and let her eyes fall shut. The next thing she knew, though, she was being carried back to the apartments by Shirou, with Izuku practically skipping next to them.

“Hm? What’s got you so happy Izuku?”

Izuku jumped slightly at her voice but just smiled at her. “All Might said that I did really good and finished my training! I feel more ready than ever to take the exam!”

“Oh yeah, the exam is today, isn’t it?” Michiru smiled up at Shirou. “You ready?”

Shirou huffed. “I think I can handle a high school exam. You, on the other hand, never even graduated high school.”

“Well, the practical exam is probably not going to be like anything you two are used to. After all, we are probably going to be expected to use Quirks to fight or something, plus with the written exam you’re going to have to worry about specific knowledge about Quirk laws and…” Izuku proceeded to go into a mumble fest till they reached their respective apartments, where they then split up to get ready.

While Shirou was busy taking a shower, Michiru could only wonder while she made them a quick breakfast. What exactly were she and Shirou about to get themselves into?


End file.
